Under the Missile Toe
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A short, simple one-shot about Amy finally catching Sonic under the missile toe.
1. Chapter 1

Tails threw a Christmas party every year. It was the one time of year where Sonic slowed down and things seemed to be going to fast around him. All in all, it was just a peaceful time.

There was, however, one thing that brought a little tension into otherwise calm household. Every year Amy would do everything in her power to catch Sonic under the missile toe.

She never did, but not for lack of effort. She'd been known to nearly bring the whole house down in the past. Her hammer swings and grunts of effort as she nailed in more and more missile toe had been heard so often that now they could all recognize the sound from twenty feet away.

As the party progressed, everyone noticed that something was... off. No one could put their finger on it; it wasn't that there was anything wrong, but something was different.

Sonic finally figured it out when he saw Amy sitting by the fire place. He watched for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong with the image, then he figured it out; Amy was sitting calming. No chasing, no hammer, no traps. She was calm.

Sonic joined her by the fireplace, and for the first time that any of them could remember, the Christmas party remained peaceful.

And then it happened. Amy didn't even noticed at first. On their way out of the Christmas party, Sonic and Amy got caught under the missile toe.

Sonic laughed, she'd gotten him when she wasn't trying. Amy grinned, a wicked look in her eyes. She didn't kiss Sonic... traditionally. She dropped to her knees, took hold of Sonic's cock, and gave it's head a wet, sloppy kiss.

Sonic was caught off guard by these events. Amy looked up at Sonic with a look of utter innocence before taking his dick in her mouth.

She sucked on his tip and moved her tongue over his shaft. Sonic gripped the door frame as Amy began bobbing her head back and forth, taking him down her throat.

"A-Amy, the other." Sonic managed to get out. This was happening in the doorway and the others were right in the other room. If one of them heard the noise or just walked into the room to get something they'd be caught.

Amy responded to this by moving her head faster, deep-throating Sonic. Sonic could feel his cock hitting the back of Amy's throat. She was gagging, but she was doing it on purpose, it felt amazing.

After two more minutes, Amy got Sonic to cum deep in her throat. She swallowed it, stood up, and was out the door without a word. Sonic watched her walk away, and grinned. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic, being the fasted thing alive, was at Amy's house before she was. The pink hedgehog was only slightly surprised to find him there waiting for her. She smiled and played dumb, "Why, what ever have you come here for Sonic?"

Sonic grinned. "Well, it occurred to me that, you gave me a kiss under the missile toe, but I didn't give you one." A flash of blue and there was a sprig of missile toe hanging above them. Before Amy could reply, Sonic picked her up in his arms and sped them to her bed.

He was very quick about placing her on the bed, but took great care to place her gently. Sonic moved to pull down her pants and panties, only to see that she'd already done so. She gave him a week, and he smiled back fro diving into her pussy head, or more accurately tongue, first.

Sonic's tongue moved like the rest of him, fast. It darted quickly around Amy's slit, exploring her folds with extreme diligence. There was nothing Amy could do to hold in her moans as Sonic devoured her. Sonic showed no mercy, never slowing or letting up; if anything, he got faster as time went on.

Finally, Amy's body started shaking. She grabbed the back of Sonic head and screamed as she rode out her climax. Amy laid there panting. "I-I guess were even n-now." Sonic grinned wickedly. "Yeah, but we're not done. You've heard about people getting to open one gift on Christmas Eve right?" Amy grinned. She made quick work of removing her top and bra, though to Sonic she appeared to be moving agonizingly slow.

In a few moments, Amy was completely undressed, and Sonic paused to take in the sight. Sonic caught her lips and they held a deep kiss, then Amy crawled back onto the bed, and gestured for Sonic to join her.

Sonic had to exercise all his will power to keep from simply leaping onto the bed. Sonic followed her unto the bed, and began massaging her breasts. Amy seemed to be trying to hold back her moaning, Sonic would have none of that. He took her breasts into his mouth and sucked hard. Amy didn't stand a chance. Sonic moved the her other side after a few moments, giving it the same treatment.

"Are you ready?" Sonic asked when Amy spread her legs. Amy grinned seductively. "Do you really need to ask?" Sonic moved forward, easing himself into her. He moved slowly, that is, until Amy said, "Sonic, I didn't ask you to be gentle, so don't." Well, that was it, she'd asked for it. Sonic would hold nothing back.

Many, many jokes had been made about Sonic, tying his speed to the time he would last in bed. What the people making these jokes failed to realize was, while Sonic's speed served him well in a sprint, his body was built for marathons.

Amy had a hard time believing how long he was lasting, especially considering how hard he was thrusting into her; it felt so good.

Two hours, and six orgasms on Amy's part later, Sonic finally reached his limit. "A-Amy, I'm gonna cum!" He told her. "C-cum inside! I want to feel it!" Amy begged. Sonic thrust into Amy one last time, firing several strands of hot cum into slick pussy. The hot feeling pushed Amy into one final climax. The two collapsed on the bed.

"M-merry Christmas." Amy said, still catching her breath. Sonic grinned, "Th-this is just Christmas Eve. Just think about Christmas night."

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, see you all next time.**


End file.
